This invention relates to medical instruments in general, and more particularly to a fracture positioning device especially well adapted for use in a sterile field during surgery.
When positioning fractured bones during surgery, the treating surgeon may require image intensification of X-ray assistance to best locate proper bone alignment or positioning. In addition, the application of substantial force may be necessary to obtain proper bone positioning. It would thus be desirable if a device could be provided which would facilitate the proper application of sufficient force to obtain desired bone positioning while allowing the surgeon to remain out of the field of radiation used for imaging.
Accordingly, the fracture positioner of the present invention provides an instrument that will permit substantial forces to be applied for positioning fracture fragments for intramedullary fixation of a bone with minimal damage to neurovascular structures and soft tissue from compressive forces. The instrument also permits a treating physician or surgeon to remain out of a field of radiation when said device is used in conjunction with image intensification or X-ray.
In addition, the bone fracture positioning device of this invention is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use and efficient in operation. Still further advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and reference to the drawing.